


Police Dog

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Other, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn’t just that they were going to look for Bravo team in the forest where all those serial murders were happening at night. It wasn’t even that they were chased to this mansion by a pack of dogs that were zombies. It wasn’t that all of the residents of this mansion were also zombies.It was that, staring out a window, she could see the full moon.  And that made her… excited.And that was making her very, very nervous.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, Fanfic Anonymous





	Police Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> For the EAD Birthday Bash, a celebration of only the _best_ writers and ideas.
> 
> Based in part on Wildstorm Comic's _Resident Evil: The Official Comics Magazine_ Issue 3, where Jill goes undercover as a college student to fight a werewolf.

She was tense about this mission.

It wasn’t just that they were going to look for Bravo team in the forest where all those serial murders were happening at night. It wasn’t even that they were chased to this mansion by a pack of dogs that were zombies. It wasn’t that all of the residents of this mansion were _also_ zombies.

It was that, staring out a window, she could see the full moon.

And that made her… excited.

And that was making her very, very nervous.

It was that mission at the college. Investigating a serial killer, she had been bait. Because S.T.A.R.S. was made of brilliant plans. Barry showed up _late_ , after she had emptied a handgun into the perp—a hairy naked john doe. Their paperwork left out the fact that Jill had shouted that he was a wolf.

But she was pretty sure _he_ was a wolf.

Given those _vivid dreams_ she’d been having ever since that night.

And the fact she woke up with torn clothes a few nights—coarse hair shed all over the floor where whe was curled up when her alarm went off.

So… yeah.

She looked away from the window and caught sight of her hand. Her hairy—no furry—clawed hand.

“Oh fuck.” Is what she attempted to say. Instead what came out was a plaintive bark. She took a few more steps away from the window, stumbling as her feet didn’t fit her boots anymore; standing one her tiptoes felt _right_ , which she couldn’t in these too-small boots. Fabric tore as her arms, torso, legs, everything grew and changed shape.

Okay, she was sure that the hairy naked guy in the college was a wolf, as she took a deep breath. The scent of rot, which had hung over this entire mansion, was suddenly so much stronger. Her ears twitched as she heard moaning down the hallway.

Getting closer.

She rolled and kicked off her boots, staring at the gray, furry paws. Her left was stubborn and she had to cut the laces away with a claw. She clawed her pants up as well, they were uncomfortably tight and hadn’t ripped as readily as her shirt. Pretty soon she was in a collection of ragged fabric, held to her body only by the grace of her belt.

She wanted to claw _that_ off, but the thought of losing her holstered handgun kept him from doing that.

Something thudded at the door, and she scrambled to her feet. The zombie must’ve heard her snarls and whines, and came running. She struggled to pull the gun out of her holster.

Her hand _wasn’t_ made to hold that gun.

The zombie charged forward, arms raised. He held her hand up to ward him off, to struggle to buy time to figure out a way to fit her claws through the trigger guard.

Only there was no struggle.

The zombie was just _not_ able to close, to wrestle free of her grip. She lifted him up. He was… light. He reeked, his moans hurt her ears. But he couldn’t do anything to her but ineffectually bat at her fur and chatter his teeth.

She smacked him upside the head with her free hand. Paw. Whatever.

It went sideways with a crack. Easy.

Suddenly, it struck her that not having a gun was not a problem.

\--

Chris stood on the helicopter pad, eyes on Barry and Rebecca. And _not_ on the eight-foot dog monster. The eight-foot dog monster with scraps of a blue shirt and a beret planted haphazardly over one of it’s ear.

“So… Jill’s a werewolf now…” Rebecca said.

“Yeah.” Barry said. He seemed to be taking this in stride. Much more than Rebecca was. Or Chris, for that matter. “I think it might’ve been a mission we went on at the college.”

Out the corner of his eye, Chris could see a tail _wag_.

He tried not to think of how, when she got him out of that jail cell, she pawed him curiously, and sniffed. While Barry kept yelling “Don’t worry, it’s Jill!” as that giant head of pointy teeth came down and licked him. Because… yeah, no…

She actually growled a little when Barry grabbed her and said there was no time, they had to leave.

She had always liked doggy style.

Damn it, that was the wrong thought to have.

He cautiously looked at her. “I guess… it’s good? I mean… you said she literally tore the heart of that big thin in the basement.”

“And ATE WESKER’S FACE!” Barry added.

Jill Barked.

“And… I mean, if we do get back, at least no one can say we _didn’t_ see any monsters.” Chris said, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure _how_ it happened. But as he gazed at the rising sun, he was sure they could swing this into ironclad proof of Umbrella’s malfeasance.

Jill was standing there. Just. Jill. Human. Pretty. And completely naked save for bits of shirt, shoulder pads, and a beret. She scratched her face, and her eyes widened when she must’ve noticed it wasn’t fur. She felt a normal human jawline, then looked down, then looked back up. Chris was staring. Barry turned to look at the sky. And he was pretty sure Rebecca was staring, too.

She was very quickly turning red.

“Okay… I’ve been thinking guys, and I think we can explain _this_ to the R.P.D…”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this.


End file.
